Conventional techniques provide content for tiles by executing code of applications associated with each tile. Doing so, however, has significant security issues. Allowing an application to execute code on a client's device exposes the client device to numerous malicious actions. This is especially true for small applications (“apps”) common to mobile devices, as users often have tens and even hundreds of apps on their mobile devices. For each of these apps that is allowed to run code on the client device, the risk of malicious action increases commensurately.
These security issues can be addressed by sandboxing or otherwise blocking out each of the apps. Doing so, however, can be both slow and use significant resources, especially when many apps need to execute on the device. Thus, permitting code of applications associated with tiles to execute can be unsafe, slow, or consume substantial computing resources.